


Sweet Tooth

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, she can only fit into that catsuit for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "Widowmaker meets her s/o who owns a bakery and her s/o loves to spoil her with sweets."





	Sweet Tooth

With a huff you stood up and finally wiped that damn stray hair out of you vision, accidentally smearing frosting across your face as you did. Your kitchen was an explosion of flour and batter, filled with the smell of fresh cupcakes.

“Fourth times the charm, it seems,” you sighed, peeling back the wrapping and taking a bite. Your tastebuds practically danced as the delicious flavour filled your mouth. “Mmm. Maybe less vanilla and more frosting next time.”

“Always so critical of your talents, cherie. Are you ever satisfied?” came Amelie’s smooth voice.

Your jaw came to a halt and you turned to face Talon’s deadliest assassin. Seeing her now, she was far removed from that cruel image. Dressed in fluffy pyjamas you bought her and hair loose and tumbling down her back. Her yellow eyes could hardly be seen as cruel when accompanied by that gentle smile.

“You deserve nothing less than perfection. And this latest batch is…meh. Close, but not quite there. My customers expect the best damn cupcakes and I’m gonna deliver. Here try this and tell me what you think,” you ordered. Before she could protest you had shoved a cupcake in her face, smearing her face in pink frosting and smothering her protests. She narrowed her eyes at you but couldn’t exactly protest with a full mouth. All thoughts of protesting were lost as she swallowed the treat. Amelie visibly relaxed and took another bite- this time of her own accord. She hummed in pleasure, savouring your latest creation.

“Aw does this mean I’m forgiven? And pink is your colour, really works well against that purple complexion of yours,” you teased, grinning as you began preparing your next batch.

“Oh no, mon Cheri, I fully intend on avenging that insult,” she purred with a wicked smirk beneath that mountain of frosting. Before you could even question her further she grabbed the back of your head and slammed her lips against yours, messing your face up as much as hers. If this was vengeance, you’d be sure to bring her wrath down upon you more often.


End file.
